Result of the bet COMPLETE
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby quickly learns that he's never making a bet with Jack again. Sequel to It's a bet.


**Result of the bet**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Note: Sequel to _It's a bet_.

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters._ )

**.**

**.**

_"...Kathleen Landers...Micheal Ludwick...And graduating third in this years senior class, Jackson Mercer..."_

_Jack appeared on the stage wearing his cap and gown with a white sash around his shoulders and a proud smile on his face. He recieved his diploma and handshake from the principal while a photographer snapped a shot of the moment._

_"Whoo! Go Jackie!" Angel shouted as Jerry clapped loudly._

Bobby smiled watching Jack walk off the stage and return to his seat. He sat alone in the living room watching the video of Jack's graduation that had taken place only four nights ago.

He looked over to the wall where Jack's diploma was hanging along side his brother's with the photo of the family standing together while he held the paper in his hand frammed underneath it.

He switched off the TV, ejected the tape and placed it back where he got it from. He then walked into the kitchen and sighed at the dishes that were in the sink, practically laughing at him.

"Never making a bet with him again." he muttered emptying the sink to fill it with hot water. As he washed the plates he heard someone walk in with a happy sigh and he instantly knew who it was.

"Morning Bobby." Jack's voice greeted happily.

"Jackie." Bobby replied.

"How are you doin' this morning?"

Bobby could feel his baby brother grinning madly, enjoying every second of his triumph over his oldest brother.

"Can't complain." He answered continuing his task.

Jack chuckled and walked away.

"Fairy." Bobby said.

"I heard that! Mom, Bobby broke the deal!"

"S**t." Bobby groaned.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hand 'em over Bobby!"

"Not a chance!"

"You broke the agreement. Now deal with it! I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes." Jack said holding his hand out.

Bobby groaned and placed his car keys in his brother's open hand, then watched Jack grab his backpack and head out the door.

"How did my car get pulled into the bet?" he asked mostly to himself as he flopped down on the couch.

"It was part of the consequences." Evelyn answered reading a book in her armchair. "I asked if you had read the contract and you said you did."

"Had I known my car would be at risk I would have read it." Bobby replied as he heard the engine of his car start and then fade into the distance.

The oldest brother really had no idea that there were punishments to the loser. Re-reading the contract had made him wish even more that he had won the bet.

If Jack had lost and broke his agreement then he would have had to taken care of all of Bobby's hockey equipment and cooked anything his brother wanted at any time Bobby wanted.

But since Bobby had lost it meant that Jack had full privelage of his car at any time he wanted for as long as he wanted and Bobby had to clean his room anytime Evelyn believed it needed cleaning.

"Next time you should read it when I ask you to." Evelyn said with a small smirk.

"Next time I'm keeping myself out of a bet against Jack." Bobby declared crossing his arms and hearing his mother chuckle at his actions. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"He had a metting with a college recruiter." Evelyn answered. "While he's gone, you can take this chance to clean his room. That way it'll be nice and clean for him when he gets back."

Bobby sighed before getting up to do as his mother requested. He already got one punishment and he didn't want to bring the other two consequences onto himself. No thank you.

Pulling the vaccum out of the linen closet and heading toward Jack's room, Bobby walked into his brother's room and saw that Jack really must be taking advantage of his loss.

"Little fairy." He whispered to himself putting the vaccumm aside. He reached for the hamper that Evelyn made them each keep in their closets and started filling it with the clothes that were on the floor and bed.

Once the clothes were picked up, Bobby then removed the blankets and sheets from the bed and placed them in the hamper to be washed. He placed Jack's guitar case onto the matress and then started picking everything else up.

"For him being so smart he sure is lazy." Bobby muttered and began to vaccum.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Thanks Bobby." Jack shouted from upstairs.

"Man, come on Bobby. You and me make a bet." Angel declared.

"No way. I'm already stuck doing one brother's chores for the summer. I don't need to do it for another." Bobby replied. "Where'd Ma go?"

"Said something about running to work real quick cause someone messed with the computer system and they need to reset it." Angel answered.

"So who's making lunch?" Bobby asked.

"I am." Jack answered walking back downstairs and heading to the kitchen.

"What are you gonna make?" Angel asked.

"Porkchops." Jack answered.

"Alright." Bobby exclaimed.

"He makes awesome porkchops." Angel added flopping down onto the couch while Bobby stood and went into the kitchen.

"So Jack, when are you leaving to college? Tomorrow?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"Sorry Bobby. Won't be anytime soon." Jack answered turning on the burner of the stove and heading to the fridge to remove a packet of thawed porkchops.

"Why? Was your meeting a bust?"

"No. It went the way it was suppose to but I don't think it's the right college for me." Jack answered cutting open the packet and placing two porkchops onto the frying pan then retrieved a silver pot and filled it halfway with water.

"Why?" Bobby asked leaning against the counter.

"Well, for one thing, the college they were trying to get me to go to was all the way in Oklahoma." Jack answered.

"Yikes."

"Yeah." Jack agreed lightly sprinkling garlic salt on the porkchops before using a fork to turn the them over and seasoning those sides.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I've got another meeting tomorrow with another guy who's offering a full ride at a university in New York." Jack explained grabbing the butter and milk from the fridge.

"Well, at least you're giving thought to colleges. You're the only one of us that'll actually go to one and make something of yourself." Bobby said.

"What do you mean? You're a pro hockey player, Jerry is making himself known for business and Angel is about to join the Marines."

"Yeah but none of us will most likely never have degrees or bachelor degrees or anything like that. Face it Jackie, you're the first and most likely only Mercer to ever go to college." Bobby stated grabbing a can of Coke from the fridge.

"Maybe." Jack replied adding salt to the boiling water before turning the flame off to mix in instant mashed potatoes. "Of course, you could try to apply yourself."

"Ha. The day that happens is the day you're not a f..." Bobby froze at what he almost said and saw Jack eyeing him. "I didn't say it."

"Don't think you want those other two punishments added on for the rest of the summer." Jack stated removing the two cooked porkchops and adding two more.

"No I don't." Bobby agreed. "I'm getting control over myself about it too."

"Oh really?" Jack asked slowly. "Then I guess you won't call me a fairy if I happen to say that hockey is not really a true sport, it never will be one and since you're skating on the ice more than me it actually makes _you_ the gay brother?"

The youngest brother smirked when he saw the look on Bobby's face.

"IT'S WORTH IT! YOU LITTLE FAIRY!"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Well Bobby, guess this means you have to add onto your punishment." Evelyn said as they sat eatting lunch.

Bobby sighed as he looked at the contract to read what his second punishment would be.

_Punishment #2: Bobby must allow Jack to borrow anything of his choosing without argument for as long as he wishes._

"Not like anything of mine will fit you anyway Jack. You're like five times skinner than me."

"I am not!"

"Ok. Six times."

"I'm gonna get you to slip up and get that last punishment on you." Jack stated.

"You do and I will make you regret it Jackie." Bobby warned.

"Bobby." Evelyn warned.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure he gave you the idea to add that last punishment on there." Bobby replied defensively.

"No. It was entirely my idea." Evelyn stated. "You have been calling him that for quite a while Bobby and he has asked you to stop."

"I'm just messing with him. It's like the law of brothers. The oldest brother has to make fun of his youngest brother."

"Yea, that was kinda true." Angel said with a slight nod remembering his short time as the youngest of the brothers.

"And now the youngest brother gets to wear the oldest brother's Redwings jacket anytime he wants. Maybe even outside when it rains tomorrow."

Bobby bit his lip and squeezed the napkin in his hand. When had Jack been able to threaten so well?

"Alright you two. No more threats." Evelyn said refilling her glass with tea.

"Yes ma'am." the two spoke.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

It was early the next morning when Jack walked down the stairs and Bobby didn't fail to notice that he was wearing his famed Redwings jacket.

"Jack..."

"Ah! You can't argue about it Bobby. Remember punishment number three." Jack sang as he grabbed his brother's car keys and walked out the door with his backpack in hand.

"Man, he's gonna make you suffer." Jerry chuckled.

"I know." Bobby agreed. "And it's still the first week of summer vacation."

"Or at least until he figures out which college he's gonna go to." Jerry replied. "If he picks one soon then this little punishment deal may not last the entire summer."

"I hope so Jerry." Bobby said. "That little brat is making my hair turn grey just seeing him walk out wearing my jacket and I'm sure he's doing it on purpose."

Jerry laughed at his older brother. He found out about the bet between Bobby and Jack and found out that baby brother won; leaving big brother to suffer double chore duty, his car being borrowed at any time and now anything of his personal belongings to be borrowed at any time.

Bobby's jacket was the only thing that Jack ever liked enough to ask to wear. Everything else of Bobby's wasn't Jack's style and was indeed too big for him to wear.

The oldest brother just hoped that Jack would pick a college and attend it soon. Just seeing his prized jacket being worn with ugly weather outside was making him nervous.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Finally!" Bobby exclaimed seeing Jack walk inside and his jacket still in perfect condition.

"I knew you missed me." Jack said with a smirk as he removed the jacket for it to be snatched from his hands.

"Oh yeah, I definately missed you Jackie." Bobby said sarcastically as he examined his jacket.

"It's fine you big baby." Jack stated. "I was indoors for my meeting."

"How'd it go Cracker Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Hey Jerry. It was awesome. I'm offically going to college in New York." Jack announced proudly.

"So you're leaving tomorrow then?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. Semester doesn't start until September." Jack answered. "For now, I'm just going to stay home, relax and spend time with my brother's."

"I hate you." Bobby muttered walking upstairs to put his jacket away.

Jack and Jerry both laughed at their brother.

"So what are you going to major in?" Jerry asked as Jack sat on the couch.

"Probably music."

"You'd be good at that."

"I still need to give it some thought though." Jack said.

"Well, you got these next few months to do that and to make Bobby miserable. I say take your time." Jerry said with a smirk.

"I will. Especially with making Bobby suffer." Jack agreed with an evil grin on his face. "And I think I have the perfect way to make him slip."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Later that evening, Jack and Angel were playing against each other in Guitar Hero with Jerry watching. The youngest brother was easily winning and it was frustrating the older one.

"You're cheating!" Angel declared missing a note.

"How am I cheating? You just suck!" Jack replied with a grin while Jerry laughed and he saw Bobby walk in.

"They made a game for your kind Jack?" he asked.

"You're cutting it close Bobby." Jack said not taking his eyes off the screen as he successfully hit every note.

"Hey, I didn't say it." Bobby said then laughed when Angel started hitting wrong notes.

"I hate this game." Angel stated missing the last note before it switched back to Jack.

"I love this game." Jack declared.

"Bobby, you play." Angel said handing the plastic guitar to his older brother.

"Why me?" Bobby scoffed. "That's a game for people like Jackie."

"Don't be jealous that you can't play." Jack said continuing to hit every note that showed up. "Even if it is a game."

"Alright. I'll humor you." Bobby said taking the toy guitar and held it while Jack finished playing the last few notes.

Bobby started to play and managed to do a decent job. As the song continued to switch betwen him and Jack, Bobby found himself becoming more interested in the game and soon found his score tied with Jack's.

"I'm gonna beat ya." Bobby declared.

"Are not." Jack replied as he played and cursed when he missed a few notes on a seriously quick part.

"I'm gonna win." Bobby said as he started to play and felt a smile come to his face when he saw his score pass Jack's. "You're going down Jackie!"

Jack was silent when the song ended and Bobby's side of the screen was flashing WINNER.

"Yes!" Bobby cheered standing. "Beat at your own game! In your face you fairy! I win! I kicked your..."

He froze right then when he realized what he just said.

Jack jumped up and started copying Bobby's actions.

"I win!" he shouted. "In your face Bobby! Yes! Punishment number three was just waiting for you to slip up! And I want it done right now!"

"Hell no!" Bobby exclaimed almost in fear which took Angel by surprise. He never saw his big brother scared. Fear was an emotion that Bobby had been born without. "You lost on purpose didn't you? I don't care what that contract says! I'm not doing it!"

"Now Bobby!" Jack ordered.

Bobby sighed in miserable defeat as he followed his youngest brother out the front door to face his final punishment.

Angel picked up the folded contract that was on the coffee table and once he and Jerry read what Bobby's final punishment was he quickly grabbed his camera and the two hurried after their brothers.

_Punishment #3: Bobby must wear a fairy costume in public when and where Jack orders._


End file.
